


Sorry Senpai

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Belting, Dom!Akira, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Kouhai!Akechi, Kouhai!Goro, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Spanking, Sub!Akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Goro makes a rookie mistake, and his leader-boyfriend-senpai helps correct him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous





	Sorry Senpai

Akira sighed quietly to himself for the third time in five minutes. He kept his hand tight around Goro’s wrist as he dragged his panicking kouhai back to a safe room, leaving the others to continue exploring. “I’m going to take him back to a safe room to calm down, we’ll catch up with you all later. Queen, you got this right?” After receiving a nod from his second in command, he turned a hard stare back to Goro. “Let’s go,” he ordered coldly. He knew Goro hadn’t meant to put himself in danger, he knew it had been an accident, but the fear he felt in that moment...he was a mix between relieved, terrified, and pissed after the fact.

Meanwhile Goro hadn’t stopped shaking and sputtering apologies in a panic to his senpai. He knew better than to turn his back on a shadow early like that, and the shame he felt at making such a rookie mistake mixed with the regret seeing Joker jump in front and take a heavy hit for him like that left him a mess. He couldn’t seem to calm down even after Joker and the others had tried to tell him it was alright. He could still feel the disappointment and anger from Joker in the first few moments.

Akira took a deep breathe and turned to Goro as soon as he opened the door to the safe room. “Goro-”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Akira-senpai!” Goro wailed and looked at him with teary eyes. Oh boy.

“Goro, it’s okay I’m not-”

“I know I fucked up, I didn’t want you to get hurt, I shouldn’t-”

“Goro, calm down, it’s-”

“I should’ve been smarter, I should have taken that hit, that shadow should’ve hurt me instead, I’m sor-”

“ **Goro!** ” Akira snapped, summoning his best stern leader voice. He wasn’t going to hear this anymore. If being loving and reassuring couldn’t calm his boyfriend down, he had other ideas. But he wasn’t going to hear Goro go on about how he should’ve been hurt instead. That shadow could’ve done much worse to Goro than it did to him.

Goro snapped his mouth shut and his eyes went wide. “S-senpai?”

Akira gave him a cold look, getting his mindset ready. He turned and strutted over to a couch, sitting down and spreading his legs out. “Come here.”

Goro walked timidly over to his leader. “I-”

“Nu uh. I don’t want to hear anymore of it. What kind of phantom thief turns their back on an enemy like that? You could have been seriously hurt, or killed, or gotten a teammate killed.”

“I didn’t-!”

“But you could have!” Akira shouted. Goro looked down, too ashamed to look his boyfriend in the eye. “You made an amateur mistake, and as your leader, it’s my job to ensure you learn from this. Get your ass over my lap now.”

Goro’s eyes widened and his face bloomed red. “W-what?!” he looked at his leader in shock. Akira raised an eyebrow and his frown deepened. “B-but senpai-”

“Are you disobeying an order, Crow?” Goro gulped. He had two choices; take his punishment or safeword out. He knew Akira would never actually hurt him if he refused, but part of him wanted this. He wanted to show Akira how good he could be, make up for his mistake. He steeled himself with a deep breath and laid over Akira’s lap. Akira reached over and removed his mask, then lifted him around the waist to work his shorts and underwear off. Goro felt his face burn in embarrassment as he realized that Akira wasn’t going to remove them completely, just let them hang around his ankles as a reminder. Joker rubbed each cheek lightly before raising his arm.

_ SMACK! _

A yelp escaped Goro’s throat before he could stop it. The first few were always the worst, and his senpai wasn’t holding back it seemed.

“No counting today Crow. Instead, you are going to listen to what I have to say while you reflect on your actions today,” Akira began to lecture. Goro felt tears falling, part from the pain and part from the regret of what he’d done. “First; never turn your back on a shadow again like that. You and I both know you know better than to do so before Oracle gives the all clear. And especially never turn your back on a shadow that has attacks a teammate is weak to.”

A sob left Goro at that; he had felt extra awful when he’d realized that the shadow had used a surprise bless attack and Akira had jumped in the way with Arsene still equipped. Seeing his senpai knocked down like that…

Akira started placing heavier hits as hand prints formed on Goro’s cheeks. He made sure to spread them out evenly for now. He had a lot to say and didn’t want to waste such a pretty canvas too fast. “Second; everyone messes up sometimes. It happens to all of us. Panicking and freezing in the middle of a mess up is how you get yourself or someone else killed.” Goro  whimpered more apologies between his cries into the couch cushion. He didn’t want to be an unreliable teammate, he wanted to be someone Akira could trust to have his back when he was downed.

Goro winced as Akira began targeting hits along his sit spots and a wave of embarrassment rushed over him as he realized something. “Senpai, please no, my shorts...they’ll see,” he whined. 

Akira’s eyes darkened and he paused. Now he was a little pissed. “ _ They’ll see? _ ” he growled and Goro looked up at him with fearful eyes. Oh no. “They’ll see what Crow? They’ll see that you have to be disciplined like a child by your leader?” Akira began placing much stronger and slower hits along his sit spots and upper thighs, making sure hand prints were forming clearly now. Goro sobbed and buried his face back into the couch. “You think that’s embarrassing? Clearly you aren’t reflecting enough if you still have the mind to think about that. Maybe I’m not hitting hard enough, is that it? Tell you what Crow. If you think  _ this _ is embarrassing then just wait. Next time, I won’t bother taking you back to a safe room. I’ll strip you down in the middle of the palace and have the others watch as I spank you. Is that better?” he threatened.

Goro wailed. The thought of the others seeing his bare ass spanked like that was humiliating. “I’m sorry, Joker, please don’t, I’m sorry!”

“Oh you will be. Give me one reason not to bring the others here to watch right now.”

“Please, I’m sorry, I’ll be good! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll take whatever punishment you want, just please don’t let them see this!”

Akira stayed silent and rained down several more hits while Goro sobbed in his lap. Once he was satisfied with the bright red covering the tender skin, he paused to rub each cheek. Goro shuddered and squirmed, unsure of whether to push into or away from the rough glove. “Get up and lean over the table. I don’t think you fully understand the consequences here yet,” he ordered. Goro shakily climbed off his lap, breathing heavily. He leaned down to pull his shorts up when Akira gave his ass a sharp smack. He let out another yelp and jumped. “Did I say you could pull those up? Over. The. Table.”

Goro hurried to obey and bent over the table, burying his face in his arms to cry into. The cool air was both a relief and painful for his sore ass, and his cock twitched from the cold. He barely heard the sound of leather against cloth over his sniffles, and his breath hitched as he felt the cool leather of Akira’s belt gently run over his tender bottom. 

“You’re going to prove you can obey orders. You’re going to take 20 hits, and after each one you count and say ‘thank you Joker’. If you mess up I’ll start again. Ready?”

Goro didn’t get a chance to respond before the snap of leather sounded across the air. He shrieked as the pain registered a second later, the belt leaving a line of fire across his skin. “O-one! Thank you Joker!” he cried out knowing that Akira wouldn’t give him a break just because it was the first hit. A second hit. “Two! Thank you Joker-three!” the third hit coming down faster than expected. “Thank you Joker!”

Akira smiled, letting a small amount of affection break through since he knew Goro couldn’t see him right now. His boyfriend’s red ass was such a pretty sight. The stripes he was painting across the once-pale skin were turning deeper red, and he knew small welts wouldn’t be far behind. He frowned a bit as he placed the fifth hit. Goro was starting to twist his hips away, unconsciously trying to get away from the belt. That wouldn’t do, he knew better than that. “Keep that pretty ass out, Crow,” he warned. Goro seemed to hear him and try to hold his hips still, sticking his ass out again, but as two more hits were placed he began twisting again. “Crow.”

The belt stopped as Goro called out a shaky ‘nine’. His chest was heaving from sobbing so hard, and he gasped as he felt Akira’s arm wrap around his waist, lifting him onto his tiptoes and holding his ass out. He whimpered as Joker began placing much faster, much stingier hits with the belt folder over, not giving him a chance to catch his breath let alone say a number. “Don’t make me say this again: Stick. It. Out,” he emphasized each word with a heavy strike that had Goro letting out a scream at each. “If I have to tell you again, I’ll make you walk through this palace with your bare ass on display until we find the others, then have one of them hold you down for me.”

Goro wailed at the threat. “Please no, I can do it Joker, I promise! Please, please!” he begged through his sobs.  He winced as a few more close hits were placed, then barely caught himself as he was released, his shaky knees barely helping him stay bent over the table.

“We’re starting over. 20 hits. Don’t forget your manners,” Akira said and began again.

_ SMACK! _ “One! Thank you Joker!”

_ SMACK! _ “Two! Thank you Joker!”

_ SMACK! _ “Three! Thank you Joker!”

Akira grinned. His poor kouhai was shaking and barely holding up, but his ass was properly presented and he counted dutifully through each strike. As he laid the final hit and Goro gave his last thank you, he saw Goro begin to fall over. He rushed forward to help hold his boyfriend up, pulling him into his chest and leading him back to the couch, not even bothering to pull up his shorts or underwear yet.

“Shh, you did so good for me baby,” he praised quietly, sitting back on the couch and rearranging Goro into a straddle to keep the weight off his sore bottom. He pulled the sobbing boy’s face into his neck and used one hand to gently rub his butt while the other softly stroked his hair. “You did great baby, I knew you could take it. You’re so reliable for me love.” He pressed light kisses onto his head.

Goro sobbed heavier at that. He felt so sore physically but so much better emotionally and mentally. It felt like a weight had been lifted off him, the guilt from his mistake leaving and the warmth, love and trust from Akira filling him. “I-you-,” he tried to speak and instead broke down into more sobs.

Akira shushed him and paused his rubbing to hold him tightly. “You don’t have to say anything baby. You’re a great phantom thief and I’m proud to have you as my teammate,” he reassured. Goro slumped against him and Akira moved his arm under his thighs to keep him upright, at least until all the tears were done and he could put some lotion on the sore skin. A few more minutes and Goro took a deep breath and let out one last sob. “You okay honey?”

Goro nodded, a littlle shaky. “I’m okay. I don’t think I can walk back yet though.”

“That’s alright, I have to take care of your cute little ass first anyway,” Akira winked and Goro groaned. He laid out on the couch as Akira began to rub nohar-m into the burning skin, whining at the cool ointment. “Good thing I keep a lot of the items on me, huh?” Akira joked.

Goro shot a weak glare at him. “Good thing Makoto-senpai keeps more so you don’t use them all up on your sexual adventures.”

“ _Our_ sexual adventures!”

Goro rolled his eyes and hid his smile in the cushion. After a few minutes of letting the ointment dry and getting a few more loving rubs from his boyfriend, he sighed and stood up. Joker reached down and pulled his underwear up first, and Goro whined as the tight feathermen undies snapped against his tender butt. “’Kira-senpai!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Joker grinned sheepishly and pulled his shorts up much slower. “All good?”

Goro wiggled a bit to get used to the feeling, knowing he wouldn’t get full relief until they were back in the loft above the cafe so he could be free of the tight clothing. “I guess so,” he sighed and moved to nuzzle into Akira for a hug. “You still trust me right?” he asked in a small voice.

Akira felt his heart snap like he’d been hit with bless again. “Of course. Never doubted you for a second, I just overreacted and worried. I’m sorry,” he held onto his boyfriend tightly, rubbing his back. After a moment, Goro pulled back and smiled, sending another ‘weak’ across Akira’s heart. The cuteness of this boy would kill him one day. 

“Alright! Let’s go find the others! I want to prove I’m a worthy teammate to them too!” he grabbed his sword and rushed to the door. Akira smiled after him and-

Ah. Right. Those shorts really didn’t cover much. “Uh, Goro-” he tried but his kouhai was rushing ahead. He sighed and began to run after him, knowing he’d be spending a very lonely night in the attic later if the others saw the bright red on the back Goro’s thighs. “Hey, wait up honey!”


End file.
